The invention relates to a cuboid pack for cigarettes or the like, with an inner wrapping, especially a tin-foil blank, surrounding a cigarette group and with an outer wrapping made of paper or (thin) cardboard, the inner wrapping having, at least in the region of narrow side walls and an upper end wall, folding tabs (inner and outer side tabs and end tabs) with partial overlapping and, in the region of a front wall, a pull-off opening flap on the end face. The invention also relates to a process for producing a pack or inner wrapping of this type.
The cigarette packs to be found on the market are predominantly formed by wrapping a cigarette group in an inner blank (tin-foil blank) which, in the region of side walls, has side tabs partially overlapping one another and the upper end wall of which likewise consists of end tabs folded in the manner of an envelope with partial overlapping. The front wall of this inner wrapping is provided with a pull-off opening flap. This is sometimes designed as a separate blank (consisting of tin-foil) which, as part of the inner wrapping, is folded together with the latter. Often, however, the opening flap is part of the inner wrapping itself and is divided off from this by means of punchings with residual connections. Such inner wrappings or tin-foil blocks are encountered in packs of the hinge-lid and soft-cup type.
The inner wrappings made of tin foil or the like which are designed in the way described above can be produced economically. One disadvantage, however, is that the content (cigarettes) is inadequately safeguarded against drying out and losses of aroma.